


Hush for These Moments

by Eldabe



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is that much harder, with just the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush for These Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [iceshade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iceshade/pseuds/iceshade").
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/137409.html) and on Dreamwidth [here](http://eldabe.dreamwidth.org/10063.html)

Gwen huffed in annoyance as Ianto shifted again.

"Sorry," he apologized, before she could say anything, "how much longer?"

"I don't know," Gwen muttered. God, what she wouldn't give for Owen to be here. He and Ianto could have snarked at each other, and Owen would finish this faster, before Jack--

The proximity alarm sounded, and Ianto jerked away, as if he was going to stand up. Gwen grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back in the chair.

"He'll deal with it," she said firmly.

"IANTO? GWEN?" Jack yelled across the Hub. He managed to do it these days without a note of fear, but Gwen wasn't an idiot.

"IN HERE," she yelled back, temporarily turning away from Ianto toward the center of the Hub.

"Don't move," Gwen said again, as Ianto made an aborted attempt at shifting forward. Some pieces of glass were tiny and almost impossible to see, and she was picking her way slowly.

Gwen pretended to ignore the sounds of Jack approaching, and she didn't look up while he paused in the doorway. Ianto was sitting in a chair in the medical bay, leaning forward, with Gwen standing behind him. She was wearing blue latex gloves and had a tiny tray of bloody glass balanced on a shelf next to tweezers of various sizes, which she was using to carefully pull the pieces of glass out of Ianto's scalp.

"What happened?" Jack asked, suddenly hushed.

"Nothing."

Gwen was tempted to slap Ianto, but she settled for shoving his head forward a few inches to get a better angle.

"Another alien invasion in a pub. It seems beer bottles are the new invasion weapon of choice," Gwen said, squinting at the back of Ianto's head.

"Oh."

For a few moments there was nothing but silence. No said anything about possible concussions, and the sound of Jack not insisting that Ianto go straight to hospital lay heavy between them. Gwen dropped another piece into the tray.

 _Clink_.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Jack. Get over here and help me, at least."

Jack came over and Gwen made him smooth Ianto's hair out of her way while she picked over it carefully. For a moment, Gwen held her breath to listen to the quiet hum of the Hub machines, the distant sounds of Myfanway and and the soft _clinks_ as she dropped the tiny pieces of colored glass into the metal tray. Jack leaned forward, face close to hers, and she exhaled, their combined breath rustling Ianto's hair.


End file.
